Chapter 200
Move Of Trust is the 200th chapter of Liar Game. Summary The participants of the the final round are shocked at the stalemate between Wu and Shu. Forli asks the other officers for a solution, but Nearco assures that there is nothing to worry about as one kingdom can team up with the enemy's general and destroy them from the inside, and that Yokoya would help create this situation. Yokoya approaches Akiyama and claims that he did nothing but cause a tie. He also claims that the current stalemate was not the result of Akiyama's plan, but by dumb luck. Akiyama chuckles and reminds Yokoya that Wei is the kingdom that is entrusted to a demon, while Wo is the kingdom that is entrusted to a human. Therefore, Akiyama entrusted his win to humans. Akiyama then tells Yokoya that his former teacher, Professor Okabe, always told him that "to believe people is to doubt them," meaning that if you keep doubting people and searching for what's inside of them, sooner or later you are bound to understand them, and that when you do you will be able to entrust something to them. This is what it means to trust and believe in others. Akiyama says that he gave up those words long ago, but remembered them after meeting Nao and seeing her honesty and kindness. Akiyama agrees with Yokoya that the other participants are good-for-nothings who are weak, selfish and impatient. However, he claims that by communicating with Nao, they began to understand her. Akiyama admits that the current stalemate is not due to his plans, but disagrees that it was due to dumb luck. He claims that the situation is a move of trust possible due to Nao's efforts to doubt people and understand them in their entirety, and that therefore this is a victory of Nao. Yokoya appears unhappy with this claim, and Akiyama walks off, telling Yokoya that the battle isn't over yet. Yokoya stands there, wondering if this really was indeed Nao's victory. The LGT Officers watch on, and Nearco believes that Yokoya still has a move to make. The stalemate continued for a few more rounds. Ootsuka follows Yokoya and asks if he is planning to make a move, offering his help, as he is sure that Yokoya would not leave things the way they are. Yokoya says that he would definitely not leave things the way they are, and then sits atop a large rock, requesting the attention of everyone, including all participants, masked observers in the room, and LGT Officers watching through hidden cameras. Yokoya announces that the stalemate can be easily broken through a betrayal. However, Yokoya plans to not interfere whatsoever and support the stalemate. This shocks everyone, especially Nearco who was almost certain that Yokoya still had a move to make. Yokoya then says that this is a way to fight against the LGT Office. Every participant supports Yokoya and all work together by doing nothing. Leronira explains that because of Nao and Akiyama's efforts all throughout the tournament, everyone no longer wishes to obtain victory through betrayal. The LGT Officers are then flooded by inquiries from the white-mask observers, who protest that this is not what they signed up for. An uproar is created, and every officer begins to attempt to calm down the white-mask observers. Suddenly, Artier silences everyone and announces that the Liar Game is cancelled, as well as that the LGT Office is defeated. Therefore, everyone's debts are officially null and void. The participants cheer, and Artier confirms for Nao that even Fukunaga is saved. Akiyama then approaches the front of the room, saying that he is still not satisfied as the LGT Office has had their fun torturing the players. He demands Artier for an explanation about the true meaning of the Liar Game, and Artier accepts. Characters in Order of Appearance 1. Players... 2. Kanzaki Nao 3. Forli 4. Nearco 5. Akiyama Shinichi 6. Yokoya Norihiko 7. Professor Okabe (mention) 8. Ponytail 9. Rabelais 10. Ootsuka Eiichi 11. Leronira 12. Silien 13. Artier Category:Chapters